


Blood Mark

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Intent on sneaking into Marina Constantinescu's room on campus, the teenage infiltrator never expected to be caught; and definitely didn't expect the turn things took.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Marina Constantinescu (Girls Und Panzer)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Blood Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like Marina quite a bit; something about her design and personality just resonate with me. Might do more in future; anyone interest in potential sequels (I say this as a hypothetical; haven't even got rough ideas yet, just an interest)?

_'Crap... c'mon, move already!'_

The teen pressed himself tighter against the coat rack, hiding himself amongst the brown coats hanging in front of him. Not even three feet away two girls idly chatted, laughing about some boy they met in the town or something like that. For a tense moment they stood there, fishing their coats off the hook to his left – before finally moving away, the main dormitory doors clicking shut behind them.

Only once the dormitory was silent did he dare to breathe a sigh, relaxing. _'I thought they'd never leave...'_

Count High School. One of the smaller tank academies out there, but that didn't diminish how beautiful the old buildings were – nor how pretty the girls were, as he had learned over the past few months. The school was only a mile away from his house, and so at his friend's daring he found himself infiltrating the academy, with one goal in mind; to get into the room of Marina Constantinescu, overall commander of the academy.

Stealth was his forte, so he hadn't even hesitated to try – he'd easily slipped into the girl's changing rooms half a dozen times, worked his way into normally-restricted areas of public buildings, so on. He wasn't so perverted as to take pictures, but he did take the time to enjoy the show when it involved girls; it added a sense of danger to the game, since things would end badly if he was caught, to say the least. He wouldn't be so bold to call himself a _master_ at stealth, but he was far from a novice.

And now his skills were being put to the test, having to sneak through the sparsely-populated halls of the dorms. He'd picked the optimal time, waited until everyone was at classes, but even then a not-insignificant amount of people were walking to and from their rooms.

Slowly he slipped out from behind the line of coats and jackets, spending a moment to listen for any approaching footsteps before quickly racing down the hall – footsteps deliberately soft as to not echo against the polished floor. He sped up the stairwell and paused, listening for any sound, before continuing up to the third floor. A long hallway stretched out before him, doors lining both sides.

 _'There.'_ He grinned lightly as he spotted the door – the number '46' embedded in gold against the front of the door. Marina's room, according to the register located downstairs.

The teen quickly raced up to her door, glancing left and right once before dropping to his knees; one hand diving into his pocket and withdrawing a lockpick. He hastily went to work, stuffing the lockpick inside the keyhole and wriggling it around, listening intently to the muted clicks of the mechanism inside – until with a soft, more pronounced click the door unlocked. He all but yanked her lockpick out, stuffing it back in his pocket and unlocking the door.

_'Wow... fancy.'_

Marina's room was more lavish than he expected; small, but posh. Lush brown carpets, flawless white walls with faint gold diamond-shapes going up the walls, a wardrobe situated next to a wooden desk, several dressers or drawers topped with tarot-related items – even a few Shinto charms were laid about, as if being experimented with. Her bed was a double, clearly not standard regulation, with a lacy white trim and extra-puffy pillows. Clearly someone was spending extra on comfort.

 _'Maybe all that tarot stuff actually works...'_ He pondered idly, creeping over to her dresser.

He'd need something to prove he had actually gotten in here, and he didn't bring a camera – photographing himself at the crime scene was a stupid move, after all. Instead he tugged open her dresser drawers, blushing lightly as he was immediately greeted by rows of neatly-arranged underwear; pink with a bow on the front, plain white, and deep scarlet were amongst a few of the colours, accompanied by a matching bra. And all were tagged with her initials on the waistband and back strap.

After a moment he picked out a pair of white panties and bra, hastily shoving them into his hoodie pocket. And not a moment too soon.

''Man~ coach sure is getting tougher by the day~''

 _'Shit!'_ The teen mentally swore, his gaze flickering around as he heard voices outside the door; people returning from class, no doubt. And amongst them was the unmistakable voice of Marina, a playful lilt to her voice as she fawned over one of the girls.

His eyes landed on her window; too high up to jump from, but her thick curtains would be enough. With that in mind he quickly approached the curtains and slid behind them, putting his back to the wall and yanking the curtains in front of him, consciously slowing his breathing down to make it quieter. Just in time too – as the bedroom door clicked open only a scant few seconds later.

''Hm? Ah, I left my door unlocked.'' Marina's voice drawled from the opposite end of the room, obscured by the curtain in his face.

''Mou, that's not good.'' An unknown girl piped up. ''What if that thief gets in and steals all your stuff?''

Marina laughed; a haughty, musical sound. ''Then I'll be sure to leave them a _nice little surprise~_ ''

''Coach said no more paint bombs in the dorms, Marina....''

''I'm sure he'll be forgiving here~''

The other girl sighed and walked off, eliciting a giggle from Marina before she closed her bedroom door shut; muting the sounds from the hall. The teen held his breath, listening intently as Marina quietly bemoaned about forgetting her keys, the sound of drawers being pulled open reaching his ears. Daringly he tilted to his right, just enough that he could look into the window's reflection and gaze at Marina.

She was a lot prettier up close, he had to admit. Small but smooth curves, a short height that didn't match her decently-sized bust, a regal face fitting of such a vampiric girl. She slowly leaned over her desk, muttering something to herself and making her skirt hike up just the tiniest bit, exposing her shapely rear and white underwear, her creamy thighs drawing his eye for a long few moments. While she wasn't the most curvaceous girl he had seen, she made up for it with a strange charm.

Suddenly she turned around – looking right at his location. He froze solid, not daring to even breathe lest the subtle movement draw her attention. For a long second Marina just stared, then she started walking swiftly towards the curtain that hid him-

-before yanking it back, and flashing him a razor-sharp smile.

''Hello there~''

He flinched back, hitting the wall hard – and instantly blacked out

X-x-X

''Mn...?''

His eyes cracked open slowly, a reflexive groan leaving his lips as he was stirred back to consciousness. An unfamiliar white ceiling hung overhead, the muted chatter echoing through the walls helping wake him up quicker.

''Finally awake, are you~?''

The teen jolted back to full wakefulness at the unexpected voice, his eyes darting straight ahead – stiffening up as he found Marina Constantinescu sitting daintily on the edge of her bed, smirking amusedly down at him and tapping her knee patiently. He immediately tried to squirm to his feet but he couldn't move his arms, a jolt of fear filling him when he realised she'd tied his arms behind him back with rope.

''E-Er... hi?'' He tentatively greeted.

Marina only looked more amused, eyes twinkling. ''Hello. Bold of you to sneak into a girl's room to spy on her... though, I suppose this body of mine is so _immoral_ that you just couldn't resist, hm~?''

He blushed as she teasingly lifted up the right corner of her skirt up, flashing him her thigh and the side of her panties; letting him see it for only a second before dropping her skirt again. Her other hand slipped behind her, the movement catching his eye – and his eyes widened as she lifted up a pair of panties and bra. The ones he had stuffed into his hoodie.

Marina giggled at him, her voice soft and brimming with smugness – and he gasped quietly as she pressed her right foot against his crotch. His eyes flickered down, watching as her sock-clad foot slowly rubbed his crotch up and down, a shiver running through him as she slowly teased him. Without her thick brown boots on he could easily see how small and lithe her foot was, her toes wiggling idly as she rubbed him off.

''Mm~'' His cheeks darkened at the sound of her sensual hum, glancing back up at Marina's pretty face – her lips curved into a haughty smile. ''I remember some of my comrades complaining about losing their underwear too... looks like I caught the thief for all of us~''

A jolt of panic filled him ''T-That wasn't me!''

''Oh really~?'' Marina leaned her cheek against her hand – cutting him off before he could speak. ''So you're saying you didn't sneak in and do all sorts of _lascivious_ things to our underwear, hm~? You didn't snatch them away and use them to pleasure yourself, thinking of all the _immoral_ things you could do to us when we were alone and oh so defenceless~?''

A shudder ran through him as she spoke, her voice taking on a sultry edge that sent pleasant shivers running up his spine – doubly so when she ran her foot down his clothed cock, tracing his zipper. Maybe it was just thanks to her knee-high socks but her foot felt so soft, her touch like she was delicately stroking his cock. And judging by the smug glint in her eyes she was fully aware of what she was doing, her smirk widening a touch.

''Mm...'' Marina exhaled slowly, running her hand up her thigh with sensual slowness. ''I wonder if you would pin us down and violate us... would you hold us down and _ravish_ us like a beast, or be nice and gentle~?''

The teen swallowed, afraid of what she was planning but compelled to respond. ''Nice and g-gentle...?''

''Good boy~'' Marina cooed softly, her toes pinching his zipper – before slowly pulling it down, the audible buzz filling the bedroom.

A short gasp left his chest as she wiggled her foot inside his jeans, nudging the button of his boxer off and letting his swiftly-hardening cock spring free. The vampiric girl blushed a light pink at the sight and smiled, licking her lips as she slowly stroked his hard length with her foot – the smooth sensation eliciting a groan from the teen, a twinge of pleasure teasing his swelling cock. His reaction only served to amuse Marina more, her eyes twinkling as she continued her slow ministrations.

Marina raised her other foot, a groan rumbling from his throat when she daintily squeezed his cock between her soft feet – slowly jerking him off. His eyes trailed up her smooth legs and between her thighs, embarrassed lust flooding his stomach as he found himself looking at her panties. As if sensing his gaze Marina giggled, one arm behind her to support herself while the other gripping a handful of her skirt, lifting it up and exposing her panties to him.

''If you're a good little puppy you can have them~'' Marina teased him, her hand slipping past her bunched-up skirt and rubbing her panty-clad pussy – a soft, infinitely erotic moan leaving her small pink lips.

The teen bit his lip and groaned, squirming on instinct as the tanker kept jerking his cock off. He had never gotten a foot-job before but he could tell she was good at it, sharp shudders shooting through him as she ran her toes over the tip or pressed them against the base of his dick, the gentle pressure making him twitch with lustful desire. His eyes flickered rapidly between her feet as they stroked his cock or her panties as she teased herself, vividly watching as she ran her slim fingers along her lower lips, outlined through her white panties.

Her right foot shifted around to the front, curling her toes around the tip of his cock while stroking the base of his dick with her other foot, the double stimulation eliciting a groan from the teen. His struggles became half-hearted at best as he surrendered to the situation, his fear of being handed over to the teachers melting as a new, much more pleasing option presented itself to him.

''You're twitching so much~'' Marina breathed, and he almost groaned when her feet left his throbbing cock.

Any such disappointment left as the tanker slid off the bed, straddling his waist. She winked playfully at him and held her skirt up, letting him intimately see her underwear as she lowered her hips – grinding her panty-clad pussy against his cock. A gasp escaped the teen before he quickly gritted his teeth, stifling a moan as the dominant girl rocked her hips back and forth, rubbing herself against his shaft.

Marina breathed a low, sexy moan at the contact, eyelashes fluttering as his cock throbbed against her clothed womanhood. His dick was pressed flat against his pelvis as she rubbed against him, her arousal slowly making her panties damp – and allowing him to feel her pussy through her underwear, the mere sensation arousing him more than anything ever had before.

''Hehe~'' Marina's soft laugh made him look up, swallowing at the sight of her sultry visage. ''So needy~''

Fresh pleasure lanced through his cock as Marina reached down with her free hand, cupping the tip of his cock in her palm and nursing it, her gentle rubbing sending sparks of lewd pleasure racing down his shaft. She didn't stop moving her hips even as she nursed his cock, her grinding becoming slightly faster as she got both of them off at once, her low moans ringing sweetly in his ears, forever ingraining themselves in his mind.

Suddenly she stopped grinding against him, lifting her hips up just a touch – before nudging the front of her panties aside. His eyes were immediately drawn to her smooth slit, arousal flooding him as he gazed upon her bare pussy; watching with immense interest as she guided his cock... and into her panties. He didn't have time to think before she lowered her hips again, mewling erotically as his cock rubbed against her folds but couldn't penetrate her; yet her tight-fitting underwear kept his cock pressed flush against her folds.

''Ah~'' Marina moaned breathily, smirking smugly down at him she rubbed her pussy against him. ''Does it feel good~? Knowing you're so close? It'd be a real shame if you were to slip inside and cum inside – you'd have to take _responsibility_ , you know~?''

The tanker's breathy teasing sent sharp shudders rushing through him, a strained groan working its way out his throat. The mere prospect of slipping inside her smooth pussy made him buck his hips on instinct, eliciting a pleased giggle from Marina and prompting her to roll her hips more eagerly. His dick pressed against her folds but couldn't enter her due to the angle, his shaft caught between her pussy and panties; the mere sight of her bulging underwear making his cock throb with need.

''Mm... no need to hold back~'' Marina whispered with a wink, biting her lip. ''I'll give you a nice _treat~_ ''

Anything he wished to say was cut short as she suddenly ran her dainty finger up the front of his cock, reaching the tip and pinching it through her panties. The sudden pressure proved to be the final straw, a strained gasp escaping him as hot pleasure raced through his shaft – before he came, shooting ropes of cum into her panties and eliciting a pleased coo from his seductress, her hand gently cupping his cock and jerking him off to completion.

''Hehe~'' Marina teasingly giggled, her movements slowing to a stop as his orgasm ended. ''You came so much... guess my immoral little body really _does_ arouse you, huh~?''

The teen couldn't formulate a reply; merely groaning in response. Marina wasn't fazed, flashing him a sharp smile and slowly lifting herself off his cock; her thumbs hooking under the waistband of her underwear and promptly pushing them down her slim legs, kicking her cum-filled panties off her shin and leaving them on the floor. For a brief instant he got a look at her smooth pussy, a few small spurts of cum on her skin before she ran a hand over her folds, mewling erotically as she rubbed herself off.

Her skirt fell down and hid the arousing view from him, but any such disappointment fled when she straddled him. His dick pressed against her slick pussy and he shuddered, intimately feeling her wetness and making his cock throb; turned on by the thought of her getting aroused by him. He was distracted as she suddenly loomed over him, her lithe hands pinning his shoulders flat against the floor – before she dove into his neck, kissing his skin.

''Nn-?!'' A surprise grunt escaped him as he _felt_ her teeth bite him – a shudder running through him as her hot breath brushed over the wound, her tongue licking the spot a second later.

''A little mark to prove you're _mine~_ '' Marina whispered into his ear, deliberately grinding her bare pussy against his dick; the tip running between her wet folds but achingly not penetrating her.

Without another word Marina leaned back, flashing him another smug smile before climbing off his waist. Her long legs sprawled out across the carpet as she laid down on her side, his cheeks warming up as her head ended up right by his crotch; a deliberate fact, he quickly realised as she eyed his cock with open lust. For an aching moment all she did do was look. That was until her right hand slid up, curling around his cock.

''Mm~'' Marina cooed, slowly jerking his cock off. ''Even after cumming you're still so hard... do I really excite you so much~?''

Her words were teasing but he responded honestly. ''Y-Yeah... a lot.''

For a brief moment Marina looked taken aback, her cheeks flushing a cute pink – before she quickly shook off her embarrassment, a familiar little smirk curving at her lips. ''Is that so~? Well then, I suppose I should reward you for such... honest adoration~''

As the last syllable left her lips Marina planted her lips against the tip of his cock, a soft 'chu~' filling the bedroom. The teen bit back a gasp of pleasure, a strained groan passing through his gritted teeth as endured the wonderfully erotic sensation. He intimately felt the soft curve of her lips against his cock, how her warm breath slipped out between her lips and brushed over his dick, and how her tongue daringly slid out between her rosy lips and took a long, sensual lick of his cock.

Marina glanced up at him when he groaned, flashing a sharp smirk brimming with smug confidence. She didn't tear her eyes off his as she slowly licked his cock, her dexterous tongue trailing all over the tip and coating his shaft in a thin sheen of saliva. Her hand wasn't idle either, continuing to slowly jerk him off even as she worked her tongue, the double stimulation quickly making his breathing grow heavy.

''Haah~'' Marina exhaled softly, tracing the tip with her tongue – before her hot mouth opened, and she took him into her mouth. ''Mmph~''

The teen couldn't begin to contain the lustful groan that fled his lips, buckling as his sensitive cock was engulfed by her mouth. Her tongue curled and stroked his shaft as she sunk down, the hot wetness of her mouth quickly sapping the breath from his lungs – his mind failing as she sucked him off with such erotic slowness. Every movement she made was calculated and methodical, a masterful ease visible in her movements as she toyed with his cock.

Marina slowly shifted her legs, bending them slightly at the knee and sliding her free hand down; grabbing her skirt and pulling it up to around her waist. His gaze flickered down to her waist and his cheeks darkened, openly staring at her slick, glistening pussy – and watching as she ran her fingers along her smooth slit, teasingly stroking herself. A muffled moan fled her lips and he shuddered, his gaze darting between her erotic visage or her lewd hand, addicted to the sight of her playing with herself so lewdly.

''Mm~ Mmaah~'' Marina breathed as she popped her lips off his cock, smirking at him as she jerked him off a little quicker – sliding her hand up to the top-half of his cock and using her saliva as lubricant. ''I think that's... quite enough preparation~''

With a sultry smile locked onto her lips Marina unhanded his twitching cock, her hand leaving her pussy at the same time. He didn't dare blink as he intensely watched the tanker sit up on her knees, swinging one leg over his until she was straddling him. She paused long enough to grasp the side of her skirt and unzip it, allowing her to casually discard her skirt and toss it across the room; leaving her lower half bare to him. From her small hips to her bare pelvis to her creamy thighs, all was exposed to his lustful gaze.

Marina lowered herself down, a mutual moan escaping the duo as her slick pussy pressed against his cock. Mercifully she didn't tease him; grinding against his shaft for only a scant few seconds before lifting her hips back up, one hand grasping his shaft and aiming it up. With a sensual smirk she helped guide his cock towards her folds, the tip pressing against her womanhood – before she slid down his length.

''Ohh~'' Marina moaned deeply as he finally entered her, his cock easily sinking inside her wetness.

The teen buckled, barely holding back a gasp as her hot inner walls clamped tight around his cock – shuddering when she took nearly half his cock on the first go. She laid her hands on her thighs and idly stroked her own legs, her eyelids fluttering sensually as she got used to the foreign intrusion. After a long moment Marina lifted her hips back up, the tip nearly slipping out her hot tightness; only for her to drop back down again not a second later.

''Mm~'' Marina breathed, her hands leaving her legs and going to her chest. ''You're... quite big. It feels like I'm going to break~''

Despite her words there was a playful lilt to her tone, the sultry look on her face making him squirm with embarrassment – hot pleasure burning in his cock as her pussy clenched around his girth. He wanted nothing more than to free his hands and grab her hips, to pull her down his cock and make her ride him; but he couldn't, his arms still tied tightly behind his back and leaving him able to only groan and squirm about helplessly. Though he wasn't entirely against it.

He focused intently on her fingers as he saw her undo the first button of her shirt, something Marina took notice of – flashing him a sexy smile as she undid the next button. One by one she unbuttoned her tanker shirt, revealing her peachy collarbone, then some modest cleavage, then her white bra followed by her flat stomach. Even as she undressed she didn't stop moving her hips, riding his sensitive cock with aching slowness and shooting sparks of divine pleasure along his dick.

Soon her shirt fell open, and with a slow roll of her shoulders it fell onto his legs behind her. ''Mm... that's better...''

The teen nodded breathlessly, admiring her nearly-naked frame – only her black socks and white bra left to cover her beautiful body. She was a lot bustier than he expected, her tits round and shapely but not too big; easily able to fit into his hands. As if sensing his intense gaze Marina giggled, laying her hands on his chest and leaning forwards; giving him a look at her modest cleavage as she slowly rode him.

''Eyes up here, darling~'' Marina teased, licking her lips as she arched her back. ''I'm only... just _starting~_ ''

A fresh gasp left his lips as she deliberately tightened her pelvic muscles, her pussy suddenly becoming so tight it made him buck his hips on instinct – eliciting a pleased moan from Marina, and prompting her to do it again. Her insides tightly clamped around his cock as she kept riding him, her rhythmic tightening nearly knocking the breath out of him each time; his cock beginning to throb inside her delicate womanhood as she pleasured him so much.

Unheeding of his building pleasure Marina tipped her head back and moaned, her sultry voice daringly loud; as if teasing him with the prospect of being overhead. He swallowed as her nimble fingers went to his hoodie, unzipping it with fluid ease and quickly pushing his shirt up as well, allowing the dominant girl to run her nails along his bare chest – a strained groan escaping his lips when her insides coiled tight again.

''Mm... you feel... so good~'' Marina groaned sultrily, her eyelashes fluttering shut. ''That's it... keep holding back, my little darling~''

The teen wordlessly groaned in response, lustfully bucking his hips and thrusting up into her hot, wet pussy – his act earning him a sexy moan from the more dominant girl. She cracked her eyes open and smirked at him, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes as she bounced on his cock with increasing eagerness, his dick sliding deeper and deeper into her wet folds until their pelvises finally touched; every inch of his cock becoming engulfed by her pussy.

''Nn...'' He groaned weakly, his toes curling at she began riding him with more eagerness – the rhythmic tightening of her insides eating away at his stamina. ''M-Marina... I-I can't...''

''Mm? You're going to cum already~?'' The tanker breathed, smirk unfading. ''Ahh... hold on a little longer, 'kay~?''

He wanted to. He wanted to oh so much, to keep enjoying the heavenly hotness squeezing his cock – but his stamina betrayed him, the burning pressure in his cock rapidly growing too much to bear. She felt too good and the more he looked at her naked body the faster his orgasm approached, wanting nothing more than to see how she looked when he unloaded inside her. And as the thought crossed his mind he found himself reaching his limit, his shallow breathing growing faster and faster until-

''H-Haah...! M-Mar- _Nn!_ '' The teen let out a sharp groan, bucking his hips up once before he came – shooting ropes of hot cum into her slick pussy.

Marina gasped in surprise, eyes wide as he came inside her – before her expression melted into one of erotic pleasure, a quivering moan leaving her inviting pink lips. She rolled her hips quickly and mewled, accepting every drop of cum he shot inside her and milking him dry.

''Ahh...'' Marina breathed, her movements coming to a stop. ''Haah... even though I told you not to cum, you couldn't hold back?''

''S... Sorry...'' He panted out.

In response, the dominant girl merely giggled. ''Hmhm... I guess it's no problem...''

A groan slipped past his lips as she lifted herself up, cum leaking from her folds as she crawled up his frame. Her amused visage loomed over his before in an instant she dove down, capturing his lips in a sudden, but not unwanted kiss – a shiver running through him as the cool bedroom air brushed against his cock, so different to the engulfing heat of her pussy.

For a short few seconds they kissed before Marina pulled back, smirking at him. ''Mm... I wonder if you can go a third time~?''

The mere prospect of being inside her again got his blood racing south, his half-erect cock twitching eagerly. ''Y-Yes...''

Marina giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips, the addictive softness making him kiss her back almost instinctively. Her lithe hands tickled his sides before sliding down underneath him, cupping his wrists and fumbling blindly for a few moment – before the grip on his wrists loosened. The moment they were free he slid them around and grabbed her hips, shuddering at how _soft_ her skin was beneath his fingertips, just as he envisioned it would be.

The vampiric girl smirked, breaking off the light kiss – and whispering to him. ''Feel free to _ravish_ this immoral body of mine as much as you please~''

The teen gladly took her up on that offer, his hand sliding around to her ass and taking a greedy grope – eliciting a pleased coo from the dominant girl as he fondled her shapely rear. He pushed against her and stumbled shakily to his feet, pulling her up along with him only to push her down onto the bed behind her; savouring the brief look of surprise on her face before it melted into seductive approval. Wordlessly Marina opened her legs for him, two fingers laying themselves on her pussy and spreading it open for him; the invitation not lost on him.

With hasty hands he reached down and grabbed his cock, positioning himself between her creamy legs – before he pushed inside; groaning as her hot tightness immediately clenched around him. Beneath him Marina mewled, her eyelashes fluttering as his cock filled her up once more and enticing him to bend down, roughly kissing her on the lips. His roughness only seemed to arouse the formerly-dominant girl more, a muffled moan passing their connected lips and making her loop her arms around his neck, holding him close.

''Mm...'' Marina breathed as their lips broke apart – and he shivered as she boldly bit his bottom lip. ''Fuck me.''

The open offer made his twitch with mad lust and he instantly complied; rearing his hips back an inch before bucking them forwards, plunging deep into her hot pussy. Marina let out a sharp moan and buckled, her back arching slightly and prompting him to crash their lips together, devouring her sexy moans as he bucked his hips a second time, inching deeper than before. With each rough thrust he impaled her deeper on his cock, and within half a dozen thrusts the tip of his dick hit her deepest parts, filling her completely once again.

''Mmph~'' Marina moaned into his mouth, their lips popping apart. ''You- _ahn~_ ''

He didn't listen to whatever she wished to say; bucking his hips once more and beginning to thrust properly; setting off in a slow but rough rhythm. The tanker writhed beneath him as he dominated her so completely, her cheeks dyeing a pleasing crimson shade. As he began plunging his cock into her in earnest he leaned back, his hands sliding down to her sides and his eyes shifting to her chest, watching her round boobs bounce within the confines of her bra.

As if spotting his wandering gaze Marina smirked breathlessly, moaning sultrily as she slid her hands under her back and fumbled with the latch – before with a muffled click it came loose, allowing her to shrug her bra off. Her round tits were exposed to him and he waisted no time in groping them with both hands, squeezing them roughly and extracting an erotic mewl from his companion, her lithe legs snaking around his waist and pulling his pelvis flush against hers.

''Ohh~'' Marina quivered when he pinched her rosy nipples, her smug confidence melting into submissive pleasure. ''Yes... that's it... c'mon, make me feel _really_ good~''

The teen gladly complied, his right hand remaining on her breast while his left slid back down to her side; holding her tightly as he sped up. The erotic smacking of skin began to fill the air, so loud he was worried they'd be caught – but the very idea of being caught fucking Marina like this set his nerves alight with eagerness, his thrusts growing faster. The vampiric girl clearly appreciated his enthusiasm, her sexy moans ringing in his ears as he plunged his length into her over and over again, her face becoming so alluringly red he couldn't look away.

Her lithe legs tightened around his waist again, this time not loosening; forcing his thrusts to become shorter but faster. The repetitive smacking of skin rung loudly, barely hiding her erotic moans as she writhed beneath him, her slick pussy clenching and quivering around his cock endlessly – the inviting hotness almost daring him to cum again, to pump her full with his seed. An invitation that was quickly becoming hard to resist, groaning under his breath as he pounded Marina's delicate womanhood over and over again.

''A-Ah~! Yes~!'' Marina gasped out beneath him, her round breast heaving into his hand. ''Faster...!''

He grunted and obliged, bucking his hips as fast as they could and bottoming out over and over again, each fast thrust making her buckle and squirm, her breathing growing quicker by the second. He didn't slow down even as his own climax began to bubble, his cock burning with a hot pressure that threatened to blow any second, not helped by her inner walls squeezing and clenching around his shaft, enticing him to blow his load.

''Ahh... yes, y-yes~!'' Marina bit her bottom lip so hard it bled, screwing her eyes tightly shut. ''F-Fuck... I-I'm cu- _Mmph~!_ ''

With a loud, hastily-muffled cry Marina climaxed – her inner walls suddenly clenching tight around his throbbing cock and squeezing, knocking the breath from his lungs. His hips buckled and he plunged twice into her before he came undone, slamming deep and cumming inside her. Even as he unloaded inside the tanker he didn't stop moving, bucking several times and punctuating his rough thrusts with another rope of cum, filling her up so much it began to dribble out her stuffed folds and onto the bed beneath their joined parts.

''O-Ohh...'' Marina groaned deeply, her hips buckling once before she flopped back against the bed; breathing a pleased sigh. ''God... I haven't... came that hard... in months~''

A pleasant shudder lanced up his spine, doubly so when her inner walls clenched and quivered erratically around his dick. Carefully he bent down and slid his arms underneath the panting girl, pushing his head into her neck as he took a moment to simply breath; not wanting to pull out just yet. Marina however gladly took advantage of their position, her hot breath brushing against his neck once before she planted her lips on it.

''Nn...'' The teen shuddered as she bit his neck, her sensual tongue licking the blood off before it could leak.

Marina kissed the bite mark better before threading one hand into his hair, pulling his head back – and allowing her to crash their lips together. For a long minute nothing else mattered; his mind focusing solely on the sensation of her soft lips meshing against his so passionately, barely parting for breath only to resume it a moment later.

''Haah...'' Marina exhaled as she tugged his head back, allowing her to look him in the eye and smirk. ''If you ever need a _concubine_ in future, my dear fledgling... I'll be more than happy to oblige~''

She tugged him down, her lips brushing against his. ''But for now, let us continue this little dance...''

''... _without_ the audience, if you'd please~!''

A flurry of footsteps fled from outside the door, their listeners fleeing – and before he could blink Marina yanked him down into a lustful kiss, rolling them over so she was straddling him.

Their passionate fucking continued until the sun fell beyond the horizon, when it was safe for him to sneak out; though he would be sure to sneak in again in future.

[END]


End file.
